Fairy Pets
by The Torturess
Summary: AU. For ages, fairies have been molded into obedient, submissive, and loyal pets. However, when Artemis Fowl, an heir to the Fowl Fairy Pets Empire, gets a little fairy of his own, will his be able to her what everyone else does? Or will he learn more about the messed-up system his family has set up than he ever wanted to? A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning for all you traditionalists! In order for this story to work, Holly is going to be very _very_ submissive. Now, I know that in the books she is not, but this story is as if she lived a completely different life. Not a stubborn Captain of the LEP. **

**Basically, if you dont like it, dont read it.**

"Happy Birthday, Arty!"

Artemis smiled tiredly at his family, pausing on the bottom step of the staircase quickly to hug his mother as she ran up to him. "Thank you. I must say, I'm surprised you all remembered, with everything that's been going on with the Industries. . . "

"Oh, don't be silly," Angeline scolded her son, squeezing him once. "Of course we remembered. Now come, let's go eat."

The whole family was there, even the Butler siblings and his four year old brothers. They had all been standing around the bottom of the stairs, outside the dining room, waiting on Artemis to come down the stairs. Today was his fifteenth birthday, and everybody was ready to celebrate. Especially his little siblings.

"What are you going to do this year, Arty?" Beckett asked, tugging his brother's pants leg and blinking up at him with his wide, innocent blue eyes. Myles looked up at Artemis as well, an expectant and scientifically examining look on his face.

Artemis ruffled his brother's blonde hair and shrugged. "Nothing special," he answered, after a moment's thought. "I have a meeting to go to this evening, but otherwise I'll probably be working the whole day."

His brother frown and huffed, not happy that his brother wouldn't be playing with him the entire day. "Fine. Be boring." Then he ran into the kitchen, Myles following silently after him with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Artemis smiled a bit and shook his head, putting his hands behind his back the same exact way-where the younger boy must have learned it from-and walked into the kitchen after them.

Everyone sat at the table collectively. Artemis Senior sat on the end. On one side of him, Angeline, the twins, and Juliet sat down, and Artemis Junior and Butler sat down on the other side. Butler and Juliet normally did not sit with them, but today was a special occasion. It went without saying that as soon as everyone was seated, the family started loading their plates.

"Huge breakfast this morning," Artemis commented on the buffet, raising an eyebrow at his mother and the Butlers. She didn't reply, so Beckett did.

"'Is for your birthday, simple-toon," he told him, staring at him as if it should be obvious. Myles snickered, holding back an eye roll at his ignorant brother.

"Beckett, don't call your brother names," his mother chided sternly, putting down her fork and knife. "It's not nice."

"But he is!" The young child protested, pouting in the cutest way.

"Beckett!"

"Angeline." Artemis Senior sighed. He patted his wife's hand, then looked at his son and shook his head. "Beckett, listen to your mother." However, he had a hint of a smile on his lips as he spoke, obviously agreeing with him on the blonde's exclamation before..

Beckett murmured, "Okay, Dad..." and turned back to his woman huffed, turning back to her food as well and shaking her head, frustrated.

A big breakfast it may have been, but after that, everybody ate and finished quickly. As Butler and Juliet were gathering up all the plates and putting them in the sink, Artemis Senior stood up and rubbed his hands together, announcing, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for presents."

The whole family broke out into grins, even Butler and Juliet as their backs were turned from the family to the sinks, although Butler's was more of a small smile. Artemis was the only one who didn't smile; in fact, he frowned quickly. "I told you not to get me anything!" he exclaimed, glaring pointedly at his father. The crime lord only smirked at his son.

"Oh, don't worry. We didn't get you much. But you know the boys wouldn't rest until they got you something, and that got your mother started. Eventually we had to just let everyone get you something. . . "

The genius shook his head, but nevertheless walked over where his mother was setting all the presents out and sat down without anymore protests. It was too late now, anyway, as much as Artemis hated it. He just wanted to get through the day as normally as possible, maybe a few "Happy Birthday's" here and there, but that was it.

His eyes swept over the mound of boxes that was slowly starting to form, and landed on one big one near the back of the pile. It was larger than all the others, looking to be a four feet by three feet cube. It had a heavy-looking velvet purple blanket draped over it. Butler had to bring that one out, he noted. It must be big, and heavy. At least too heavy for Angeline.

"What's in the huge box?" he asked, pointing it out to his bodyguard when he walked to stand behind him.

The manservant shrugged at the question. "I've been ordered not to tell by Mrs. Fowl. Sorry, Artemis."

The boy huffed, exasperated. "Fine. I'll get to it eventually, I suppose. . "

"Okay!" Angeline announced cheerily, bounding over to her husband and then grinning widely at her eldest son when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You can open them now."

So he did. That was where he spent the next hour - sitting crossed legged on the ground in front of the huge mound of boxes with Juliet handing him more presents every so often, when he opened all the ones she'd shoved in his arms minutes previously. By the time he got down to the big cube he'd noticed before, he had a new watch, three new sets of suits, loafers, and ties, a new phone with a headset for it, and two finger painted pictures of himself (courtesy of Myles and Beckett). All that was left were a few bags, a small box, and of course the giant one.

Juliet made to hand him one of the bags, but Mrs. Fowl cut in and stopped her. "Let him open the big one first," she ordered, making the Butler stop halfway there. The girl nodded, and Artemis looked at his mother in confusion. "The contents will make more sense that way," she explained. Then she nodded to the cube. "Open it."

Artemis got up and walked over to the giant cube, kneeling in front of it and gingerly grasping the edge of the blanket. Slowly, he peeled it off, and then gasped when he saw what was inside.

It was a little girl. No, he corrected himself, noticing the pointed ears, it was a little _fairy._ An elf, by the looks of it. She was asleep, and curled in on herself, her head resting on her arms. Her stringy, yet fiery red hair covered most of her face, and the rest of her body was covered with another blanket, though he knew without looking she was probably wearing rags underneath. Most of them did.

Artemis closed his eyes and sighed, not even turning to face his parents. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't not want a pet fairy?"

"You did," his mother sighed.

"Then why did you get me one? I do not support Fowl Fairy Industries and what we do to these people."

Artemis Senior put a hand on his wife's shoulder, stopping her before she could answer. "Artemis, they aren't people. And we think it could be good for you. A little companionship might - "

"Companionship? That is not a companion, Father, it is a pet," Artemis countered. "And I do believe I've made my opinion clear on that quite a few times as well."

"Artemis, you have to stop being so arrogant." Angeline protested desperately. "It is the family business to supply people with these animals and what does it look like when our own _son_ doesn't follow us with that?"

"I am aware!" Artemis shot back. "But what you don't realize is how badly humans treat them!" He didn't give them time to answer before plowing on. "At any rate, I told you I don't want one and I never will. Did you really think because you got me one behind my back meant that I would want to keep it?"

"Nobody said you would want to keep it, Artemis," Artemis Senior said sharply. "But we are saying that you have to."

"Why?" he demanded.

"It will be good for you. You know what you just said proved our worries. You will keep this animal, and it will in turn prove that it is, in fact, a beast." He raised his hand to quiet his son before he could interrupt him, Artemis knowing full well not to interrupt him. "We want you to get something out of this. An understanding. You don't have to keep her for long, but we wanted to give you a better understanding of fairies as what they truly are. You can keep her for a year before you get rid of her, let the press know you support us, even if you are faking it."

Artemis scowled, disgusted at what his father was suggesting. "Get rid of her?"

"Yes."

"Get rid of her how? Take her out back and shoot her in the head?!" He didn't want to have this argument, especially around the twins, but he was fuming.

"Artemis James Fowl the Second!" Angeline exclaimed horrified as she covered Beckett's ears. Myles didn't seem to mind, examining his nails as he sat on the floor.

Artemis sighed, bowing his head in defeat. He couldn't win this. There was no way. "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"No." His father answered.

"I thought not." he said quietly. Then he sighed again. "Fine. I'll take care of her for a year, but after that, I am not keeping her. I'll send her back to the Industry to get a new owner." He looked at Butler, his eyes angered as well as the rest of him. "Take her upstairs to my room. Don't take her out of the cage." Then, without waiting for a response, he stalked out of the room.

There was tense silence for a moment before everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Nobody spoke. Nobody dared to.

Eventually, Butler murmured, "I suppose I should take her up . . "

Artemis Senior nodded. "Yes, go ahead. Thank you, Butler."

The manservant nodded at his sister, and she quickly joined him. They went over together and laid the blanket back over the top of her cage, piled the rest of the bags and the box on top, and then left. The elf was still sleeping as she was taken away.

Angeline watched them go and then turned to her husband. "What are we going to do with him?"

Artemis Senior's answer was as grim as the look on his face when he spoke. "I have no idea. But he better stop treating the family company name like this." he said to his wife, then turned and walked out.

 **Review plz! More reviews=Faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Artemis went upstairs, the first thing he did was sit down in one of his arm chairs and open the box of files. Before he had any sort of interactions with this elf, he wanted to know a little more about her.

There were several jumbled up papers inside. However, they all had page numbers, so, after a few minutes of sorting, he managed to gather them all up in the correct order. Then he began to read.

 **Personal Fairy Facts:**

 **Name** \- _Holly Marianna Short_

 **Age** \- _Unknown_

 **Parents** \- _Chris Short and Coral Marianna_

 **Bred** - _February 14th, Massachusetts Fairy Center_

He stopped after reading that. He had already read through the rules and the information on the terms, species, and types of fairies, and all of the general need-to-know stuff, and was starting to read on the personal information about his elf, when he read that. Bred. Not born, _bred_. Like some cattle. . . . like some _animal._

He threw the papers back in the box, disgusted with them, and snapped the lid closed on it, throwing it on the floor. He couldn't read anymore right now. He had things to attend to, anyway. . .He would set off his meetings for tomorrow, as he was already exhausted mentally.

He got up and walked across the room to his bed, where Butler had set the elf in her cage there on top of his blue sheets and left her. Carefully, he lifted the heavy blanket slightly so he could peek in on her. The glass of the cage clear while the locks and bottom were a shining silver.

She was lying there, in almost the exact same position as when he first saw her, with her head pillowed on her arms and curled up tightly. The only difference now was that she was not asleep.

Her hazel eyes widened when she saw him, and he could see her tense up. He tapped lightly on the glass, and she watched his hand with uncertainty. Sighing, he turned the cage slightly so the door was facing on the bed, and unlocked it again. He didn't take the blanket off the top, so she couldn't see around her, but she could see him again when he stuck his head inside the cage.

"Holly," he whispered, his voice soft and soothing as though talking to a new puppy or kitten, "It's okay. I'm going to take care of you, okay? You can trust me." He reached inside the cage and gently took her hand, pulling her towards him and out of the cage, and she whimpered. It was the first sound he'd heard her make, and it was not a good one. "It's okay," he promised again, looking deeply into her eyes and whispering, "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

He finally succeeded in pulling her out of the cage and into his lap, holding her close. He was right before about her attire - it was the remains of probably what used to be a beautiful, blood red cocktail dress, but it was faded, torn and ripped in several places, and way too long for her, as it was probably fit for a human. She had most likely been wearing it for a long time.

She didn't move as he rocked her back and forth slowly, and he could feel her frozen form in his arms. She was obviously terrified. Knowing this, he didn't push her to speak or move, but instead finally sighed and just laid her on the bed. She jumped at the sudden shift, but didn't say anything, so he took it as a good sign and decided that now would be as good a time as ever to check her body over.

"Holly," he said softly, and she met his eyes without speaking. "I want to check over your body, to make sure that there's nothing physically wrong with you. If I touch you somewhere, and it hurts, don't be afraid to tell me. I have to know. Okay?" She nodded. "Good. And, once I know what kind of state you are in, I'll decide what to do with you next."

This time she didn't respond, so he went ahead and started probing around her body. She was silent through all of it, and though she did flinch a few times when he hit some bruised or sore spots, she never made any sounds and he didn't find any broken bones or ribs. She was completely intact, though she did feel weak, and he didn't doubt he could change that easily if he wanted to. If he squeezed her hand too tightly it would probably shatter.

Once he finished, he stared at her for a moment in silence, and she stared back. Finally he asked her, "Can you talk?"

Holly licked her lips and cleared her throat, her eyes closing. Her lips parted, and, after a moment of effort, she managed to say, "I- I can talk. It's just been a while since I have...a- and I wasn't sure if I was allowed."

Artemis nodded. "I understand. However, you are allowed to speak, and I would appreciate it if you would from now on. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "O-okay. I guess. . . ." She stopped and wet her obviously dry lips again, her eyes flitting back up to him. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

"Right now, I'm going to give you a shower. And then . . . well, and then I'm not sure. We'll see later." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, setting her on the floor easily. "You can walk, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright. Follow me, then."

Artemis slid off the bed and stood next to her, walking into his adjoining bathroom and heading straight to the tub to start some water for her. She came in behind him, peering over his shoulder at the facet and the spraying shower head, and then stepping away from it quickly. "What is that thing?" she gasped, her eyes wide.

It was then Artemis remembered she wouldn't have any knowledge of primitive human technology; she'd lived in a cage her whole life, after all. "It's a bathtub, and that's a shower head," Artemis answered, pointing stuff out to her as he named them. "This is a faucet here; that's what controls the water pressure and what makes it turn on and off."

She nodded, but she still looked hesitant to get near it. "Is it. . . is it safe?"

He laughed. "Of course it's safe. And you had better hope it is, considering you're getting in it. That reminds me. . . " He turned around and knelt next to her. "Put your arms above your head."

"Why?" she asked, but nevertheless did as she was told.

With one swift movement, he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. "So I can help you get your clothes off, of course," he answered, as he tossed it aside. "Did you really plan to wear that into the tub?"

Her face turned a brilliant crimson, but she didn't try to cover herself. She knew better than that. She shrugged. "I- I didn't know I wasn't supposed to. I've never used one of these things before."

"Holly, the purpose of the tub is to get your body clean. Which kind of means you have to be able to get to your body," Artemis said, shaking his head.

"But what about my clothes?" she asked. Then a thought seemed to occur to her, and she suddenly looked horrified as she asked, her breathing speeding up. "I'm not going to have to keep my clothes off, am I?"

"Not forever," he assured her quickly. "Just until you get clean and dry off. At any rate, we have machines called washers and dryers to clean our clothes. We don't have to put them in the tub with us." He paused. "Plus, I believe my parents got you some new clothes, so this old thing is no longer important anyways. Now, get in while I get a washcloth. . . . "

Holly obediently climbed in over the side of the tub, sitting beneath the spraying jet of water and waiting for him to turn back to her. "What's that for?" she asked curiously.

"So I can get you clean," Artemis replied, giving her a quizzical look. "Why else?"

"Why do you humans have machines that can clean your clothes for you, but none that will clean you?" She looked up, and got some water in her eyes and nose. She freaked out then, frantically wiping her face with her hands.

Artemis laughed. "I don't know. We haven't invented one. I guess we're still okay with cleaning ourselves."

"I guess," she murmured, quirking a shoulder and turning away. After a moment of silence, she added, "Are you going to clean me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I am your master. It's my job. And anyhow, do you even know how to clean yourself?"

She thought about it and didn't answer for a while. Eventually she just said, "Is that what I am supposed to call you then? Master?"

"If you'd like. I suppose I really haven't told you anything else to call me, have I?" She shook her head mutely. "Master it is, then. Now," he said, returning to her and taking in her nude form for a minute. She was obviously young, but not too young. Her breasts weren't of a child and the small patch of pubic hair suggested that she was an adolescent. Possibly the same age as him, only in fairy years. Artemis sighed, _So young._ He thought bitterly. The next thing the genius knew, he was kneeling beside the tub. "Give me your arm. . . "

 **Review Plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

After Holly was dressed in an emerald green silk nightgown, perfectly fitted from the bags of clothes his parents bought, Artemis sighed. He picked up a black comb and started to untangle her long, red locks. Her hair was much smoother after the shower, compared to how it was before. Honestly, it looked as though she had never been washed before in her life. With her surprising behavior on how she acted when he did clean her, Artemis could only assume it was the first.

"Are you tired?" The genius asked, putting the comb down and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She jumped, but Artemis didn't mind. Instead, he pulled her back to his chest.

Holly didn't think even for a minute after he asked. "Are you?"

"I suppose." He mused in her ear, looking discretely at the clock. It was 3 in the afternoon, so they had a few more hours until Artemis had to go downstairs and spend time with his family. "It has been an extremely long day."

"Would you like me to wish you a Happy Birthday?"

"If you want to."

"Do you want me to?" She asked again, stubbornly.

Artemis sighed, "Do you ever make decisions for yourself?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"That would be nice."

"Oh…" The elf looked down. "I didn't expect you to say that."

Again, the mastermind sighed. "Fine. We will talk about this later; after a nap. Right now, why don't we get some sleep?"

"Okay." She replied, sliding off of his lap and onto the floor. Artemis raised his eyebrows at her climbing back inside of the dirty and gritty inside of the cage she came in.

"You do realize that you can sleep up here with me, don't you?" He laid down, under the covers, with his arms resting under his head as he looked down at her.

Holly's hazel eyes lit as she looked back up at Artemis. "I can?"

"Of course. I told you I was going to get rid of the wretched cage anyway."

"Thank you, Master!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and crawling onto the gigantic bed. "Thank you so much!" She laid at the end of the mattress, curling into a ball at his feet.

Artemis looked up, a confused look gracing his features. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

Holly lifted her head, eyes wide. She could only process his tone and words as one: that he was angry. And at her. The elf's breathing shook, along with any syllable able to leave her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Master." She squeaked, backing away slowly. She crept off the bed, stepping backwards and away from Artemis, shaking her head. "Please...Please don't hurt me. I-I'm very sorry."

Artemis sat up, shooting his elf a confused looked. "Holly…"

Her eyes widened even more-if that was even possible. She quickly strided toward him, babbling the entire way. "I shouldn't have tried to get away from you, Master. That was wrong. I swear I'll never do it again. Just please don't punish me. Frond, I shouldn't say that. I'm-"

"Holly!" Artemis exclaimed. He was completely puzzled by the way she was acting. _Its as if I beat her._ "It's fine. I'm not mad at you. Calm down." The young man took her hand in his, hearing her whimper, but she didn't pull away. "Why the hell are you acting this way all of a sudden?"

Holly shook her head, lips still quivering. She didn't answer the mastermind's question, instead just shaking her head even more. Artemis sighed, pulling her to him. She tumbled into his chest and Artemis held onto the elf tightly, noticing that she was quaking.

"Why are you scared of me?" He tried to ask again.

His elf looked up, a horrified and scared expression on her face. "You didn't read the elf manual, did you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Artemis shook his head. "No. Why does it have a part in this?" He grabbed both of her hands, pulling the elf with him as he laid down, her resting beside the human.

"I've never been on this side before." Holly murmured distractedly, obviously trying to avoid the question. She laid her head tentatively on the pillow and sighed, nuzzling the soft object. "It's comfy."

"Well, here. Why don't I take you to another room so you can have one of your own?" He started to get up, but Holly shook her head, suddenly scared again. However, she sat up with him. Artemis stopped when he saw more fear in her eyes.

"What? You don't want your own room?"

Holly took a few deep breaths, looking down and licking her lips. "Um, it's in the manual. Taking an elf to another room to be by herself...It means that…" She trailed off, not able to finish.

"Means what, Holly." He prodded, looking at her intently.

The elf looked as though she was on the verge of crying. "It...I-It means that once you come back to get me-if you even do at all-I will be punished."

"You keep on mentioning me 'punishing' you. What do you mean by that?"

Holly glanced at her hands momentarily, and Artemis thought that she wouldn't answer him. However, finally, after a long pause, "I...I don't know, Master."

"Holly." Artemis said sternly, but not harshly. He tilted her chin up, "Tell me. Now."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "It is in the manual. You choose punishments. To beat me, to torture me...It's different for every master." She inhaled deeply, exhaling breathlessly and frantically. "I'm sorry, Master…"

Artemis thought about this for a moment, staring at her intently. The elf looked like she was either going to break out into sobs or pass out, possibly both. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Holly."

Holly's face flushed with relief and she started to breath again once she processed what he had told her. "Thank you, Master."

Artemis pressed her down back into the bed, covering her with the blanket and fluffing the pillow under her head. Holly looked up at him with wide, hazel eyes. _Why the hell is she so scared?_ He thought. _Was the fairy adoption center really that bad?_ He had to talk to his parents about this. Waiting for her to fall asleep, Artemis stroked her red hair softly. It didn't take long, and Holly's eyes fluttered closed. The genius sighed, playing with her hair for a moment more before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

He got up gently, not wanting to wake her, but she was knocked out cold anyways. Even as he hit his foot on the edge of the cage, muffling a sudden urge to curse, she didn't wake up at the loud rattling sound. Artemis shook the sting out of his foot before leaving his room.

"Where's her manual?" He asked his parents, sitting in the greenhouse. Plants and colorful flowers surrounded the glass table the couple was sitting at, sun entering from the slightly clouded tint glass and they sipped on tea.

Artemis Sr. and Angeline looked at each other before Angeline put her delicate white china cup back down in its saucer, then on the table. "What manual, dear?"

Artemis controlled himself from rolling his eyes and tapping his foot impatiently. "I believe you know. The one where it tells me to lock my elf in a room and have her wait on me to beat her senseless!" He spat, not able to contain his rage.

"Do not talk to your mother like that." His father chided cooly, putting his own cup down in the same manner as his wife. The china clinked as it was set down. "Those rules are set in place to control the fairies."

He shook his head, disgusted. "They haven't done anything ever since they were captured, and I can see why. It's because we're telling people it's perfectly alright to abuse them, and it's disgusting."

His father shook his head, "This is not the time nor the place to have this conversation, son." He told the young man. "Fairies were a danger to humans, and we have found ways to keep them in check."

Artemis shook his head, looking at his parents. "Perhaps it's not the fairies who were monsters, but humans were for ripping them from their homes."

"Oh, not this again." Angeline sighed, standing up. "Artemis, we've told you a thousand times ever since you were a small child. Fairies have the equipment to wipe out the human race. They have powers that could turn us into mindless slaves. It's best that we took away that power and kept a thumb over them."

He scoffed, tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear. "Fine." Artemis replied. "If you will not tell me where you put this manual, I'll just have to look it up and find it myself."

"Artemis!" Angeline called, but it was too late. Artemis had already turned around and was halfway out the door, too aggravated to care.

Artemis went straight to his office, only glancing back at his bedroom door. His office being next to his room, and not wanting to wake up Holly, Artemis did his best to not to slam his door. He paced the carpeted floor for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. His parents were trying to keep secrets from him. Him! He was a grown man. But perhaps that's what they were afraid of. Artemis was so against the enslaving of Fairies that if he found out what really happens to them because of humans, he would try even harder to stop it.

However, it was first things first. He had to look up this manual his parents were keeping from him. The same manual that was terrifying to his elf. Artemis sighed, settling into his chair and turning on his laptop. He had some research to do.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Artemis discovered what "manual" Holly was talking about before. The one that his parents had kept from him. A few clicks and one search online were all it took before Artemis was reading it.

 **The Fairy Manual: Steps to take when caring for your Pet.**

Artemis was already disgusted with that. Fairies didn't need to be referred to as pets. He clicked the next page, going into the Table of Contents.

 **Chapter 1: History of Fairies**

 **Chapter 2: Feeding your Fairy**

 **Chapter 3: Playing Outside with your Fairy**

 **Chapter 4: Sleep**

 **Chapter 5: Magic Prohibitions**

 **Chapter 6: Punishing your Fairy**

Artemis sighed, not sure where to start except the beginning. It was a rather short manual, probably because of the lack of rules when it came to Fairies. Honestly, it was all about the morals of the Master.

 **Chapter 1: History of the Fairies**

 **All Fairies are alike, whether it be a Pixie, Elf, Centaur, Sprite, or any other species. They are all manipulative, conniving, and over all any Fairy will try their hardest to destroy the human race.**

 **Fairies hid themselves from humans for centuries, building their power and offenses to attack us while we were helpless. Out of pure luck, we advanced in technology some ways that The People did not anticipate. Humans captured all the Fairies out of their underground camps before they could begin infiltrating the surface of the Earth and take it away from us.**

 **Upon research before capture-a dissection of every species of Fairy-we discovered that some types of The People had access to harmful, dangerous magic. Scientists found a way to drain magic from all Fairies except certain bred ones that work in hospitals-as one of their powers are healing the wounded and sick.**

 **After all the dangers of having Fairies roam the Earth were removed, we decided that the best chance The People had of survival in our world was most likely capture and imprisonment for treason, as over an outstanding 80% of the population agreed upon. However, after careful consideration, we elected that there wasn't enough confined containment for everyone of the Fairy race. So instead, Fairy shelters were created. One of the top center's being the infamous brand: Fowl Pet Industries.**

Artemis rolled his eyes when he was done with the chapter, completely agitated. Almost none of that was true about the Fairies. They weren't deemed as a threat to humankind. No, this was all a ruse that people like his family set up so humans could...Oh, what did his father say before? "Keep a thumb over Fairies?"

Fairies did nothing to deserve the treatment the way they usually got. They weren't mindless animals, like people make them out to be. They're almost human. Artemis thought it was barbaric the way humans treated these creatures.

He sighed, turning to the next chapter on the web page.

 **Chapter 2: Feeding your Fairy**

 **Most Fairies take deep pleasure in ripping apart the meat on bones of many animals, being carnivorous. Some, even when given meat, will deeply refuse because it is such a treat and should be rarely given to your pet to keep it under control. They're diets should include light greens once, or even twice, a day if you wish for your pet to be natural. Pellets are sold at many stores all over the world.**

 **We discourage any human eating habits out of your pet. This includes eating at the table, sitting in a chair, and using utensils such as spoons, forks, or knives. Fairies should eat out of their own bowl on the floor, to keep them from taking any normal human food and spoiling them.**

Artemis nodded, already forming plans in his mind for Holly. He skipped the rest of the chapter, not wanting to read anymore and knowing he needed to get back to her sooner rather than later.

 **Chapter 3: Playing Outside with Your Fairy**

 **We strong suggest that any owner of a Fairy should keep your yard enclosed with locks to keep your pet from trying to escape. At any time when your pet goes outside, a standard Fairy leash should be around his or her neck at all times. Newer issues will have the shock treatment included in it if your pet is a bit rambunctious.**

Artemis remembered when they put out that newer feature, keeping the Fairies tame when there was a rumor that there was to be an uproar. He chuckled, partially wishing that it did happen. He shook his head, skipping that too. And the next chapter.

The genius almost shuddered when he remembered Holly's reaction when she was going to sleep. Artemis knew that most Fairies slept in cages, and it made sense that Holly had never slept on pillows or that side of the bed. She hadn't even taken a shower before. Most places just hosed them off.

He noticed that he kept reading less and less of every chapter, and closed his eyes. Artemis took in a deep breath before starting the next chapter.

 **Chapter 5: Magic Prohibitions**

 **Fairy magic was discovered with scientific experimentation before the capture of The People. All Trolls and Goblins were destroyed, as they even posed a threat the Fairykind, but many other species were deemed useful to the society of Humankind.**

 **Centaurs don't have any magic, not a drop in them. However, they proved to be extremely smart and technology-savvy. All of them now either work in tech shops around the world or they were somehow demoted to work in fairs giving pony rides to children when they weren't as useful as they should have been. Much of the newest technology advancements have been placed because of centaurs.**

 **Dwarves were more tricky at the matter. They have magic, and were all drained just like the rest of the Fairies, however they are excellent at tunneling. Most dwarves are now in construction, doing the work for free to build new structures everyday.**

 **And the rest, such as Pixies, Sprites, Elves, and Gnomes were drained. Sprites, given the special circumstance of having wings, had their wings clipped as a bonus. Most of these creatures are now house pets companions of many around the world. However, out of all the species of Fairies, Elves have the most dangerous powers.**

 **From what the scientists gathered, many Elves and some pixies had the powers to take over the human brain and make humans their slaves. Do not worry, we eliminated this threat a very long time ago by draining every pet found. Your family is in no danger whatsoever.**

 **A select few were shipped to hospitals to harness their powers of healing, as that is another power. However, these are human hospitals and no fairies are allowed in them at any time nor for whatever reason.**

 **WARNING: It is completely and utterly** _ **Forbidden**_ **to attempt to give your pet it's magic back. The secret to do so has been dead for quite some time, and is buried in the heart of the government.**

Artemis didn't want to waste any time reading the next chapter, flipping to it immediately. However, a knock at the door stopped him, and Artemis closed out the browser. He cleared his throat before announcing, "Come in."

Artemis Sr. opened the door, looking into his son's office. "Are you done?"

The younger genius raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm on the last chapter."

"Ah." He replied, closing the door. "The one you were so eager to read." His father looked at Artemis, taking a deep breath before walking into the room some more. "Look, Artemis.." He began, "There are a lot of complicated matters when it comes to Fairies."

"There are no complications at all," Artemis retorted, "That's why people do as they please with them. Humans beat, rape, and torture fairies like they amount to nothing. It's because of these loose rules that people treat them like that."

His father shook his head, "Artemis, don't you understand how much of a threat The People are to humankind? That's what that whole manual is about. Fairies are ruthless and can hurt all of us when given the chance. I started this business to protect people. To protect my family, you and your brothers." Artemis Sr. tilted his head, raising his eyebrows. "I am helping people, Artemis."

"But you are hurting fairies." Artemis repeated, "I can't move an inch without my elf thinking that I'm going to beat her. Fairies share emotions that humans have. They bleed, and they feel."

"Is it my fault that her last owner most likely tortured her?" He protested, "I don't tell people to do that."

Artemis sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at his father. "No, you don't." He started, "But you don't tell them not to." Artemis swallowed, looking away from their intense debate and heading for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to Holly." He said, leaving his father in the office by himself.


End file.
